Hogwarts Potioneers' Society
Purpose The goals of the Society are: * To encourage safe brewing habits, not only among the members of the Society, but among Hogwarts students as a whole. * Allowing members a regular place to hone their potions skills outside class. * Encouraging and assisting experimentation to a reasonable degree. Membership and structure This paragraph outlines the criteria for joining, and maintaining membership in, the Society, the privileges and responsibilities of both ordinary members and club officers. * Any student at Model Hogwarts is welcome to join the Society, provided that they are considered to be potioneers of good standing. A non-exhaustive list of ways to lose good standing is given below: *#Endangering others through reckless brewing habits, such as failing to properly take care of equipment, not using insufficient precautions when brewing risky potions, or attempting to brew a potion above their abilities. *#Trying to convince other students to drink a non-standard potion without having it approved by Professor Star. *#Using deception or force to make somebody drink a potion against their will or knowledge. *#Stealing materials, whether from other students, the potions classroom, or the greenhouses. *Good standing may be regained after a suitable period, should the offender show a clear understanding of why their action was considered wrong and apologize to those hurt by their actions. *Members of the Society must strive to ensure that proper Potions precautions are taken not only by themselves, but also other students. While members are not held responsible for the reckless brewing others might do, they should encourage them to perform any such potion-making in a safe environment while exhibiting sensible brewing habits. *The Society will strive to provide and maintain a location where members may brew potions, whether this be to simply improve one’s skills, or to experiment with a recipe or an entirely new potion. Significant deviations from the instructions should be discussed with a club officer or, if the need is dire enough, Professor Star. Entirely new potions should certainly be brought up with the Professor, and only carried forward with her approval. *Club Officers as a collective are to ensure that the rules laid out in the charter are adhered to. These club officers will be voted on by the the members of the club, with exact numbers being yet undecided. Officership is subject to veto from Professor Star, who also has the rights to revoke any officer titles. *Officers may also have their title revoked if more than half of the active members of the club, defined as having attended at least one meeting within the previous month, express mistrust in them. Meetings and events The whens and hows of how Society meetings happens. *The Society shall strive to meet on a weekly basis at a time convenient for as many members as possible, or, if the need is great enough, twice a week. These meetings will be headed by a Club Officer. *Meetings should end with a discussion about a certain potion, to be decided by the club officers and told in advance. A list of possible topics include how the ingredients might work together to achieve the desired effect, whether any other ingredients might plausibly be substituted, and possible avenues of experimentation. *Similarly, meetings ought to start with a recap of the potion discussed last time, and to hear the results of any experiments the members might have performed for that specific potion. Subsequently, potions in general should be discussed, whether it be ingredient properties, other experiments, or something else entirely. *In addition to these meetings, the Society will also strive to hold events and small competitions, such as brewing the most interesting non-curriculum potion, whether it be a variation or one from another source, best brewing under hindered circumstances, and more! Suggestions are more than welcome. Category:Clubs